Fate
by HeadbangGirl
Summary: Faramir & Éowyn after they met. Starting with the army returning from Cormallen, following their lives afterwards. Will they stay together, have their happy ending? Or will they be separated by the mistakes they make in life? Will their fate change?
1. Prologue

**_Hey!_**

**_Here's a new story I wrote, it's called '_Fate_'. It's about Faramir & Éowyn, set after they met when the army comes back from Cormallen, and follows their life afterwards (although I don't know how long I'm going to 'follow' them)._**

**_For the record, I do NOT own the Lord of the Rings, nor the characters - unless I make them up myself, of course._**

**_The title's 'based' on a song called 'Fate', by Ana Johnsson & Bleak. It's really beautiful, you really have to listen to it! Youtube it or something… Oh yeah, there's a really good video with Faramir/Éowyn/Aragorn on Youtube set on 'Fate', you could check that but I did NOT make it, it belongs to Anax7! And I did NOT base this story on the video nor the song!_**

**_Anyway, when you'll read the lyrics, I guess you'll understand why the story's called Fate, and why I thought it suited the story well._**

**_Comments would be amazing :)_**

**_Enjoy reading! x_**

_Fate – Ana Johnsson ft. Bleak_

You change the sound of my name  
A moment of truth that I saw in your face  
It hurts inside, a moment this vile  
That you brought alive  
All the roads lead back to you

Give me something to return to  
In your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life  
We were left in this world for each other  
But I can't run from the fate  
I've been fighting for so long

You made me who I am  
Until the dawn of time I have walked alone  
You tie up a storm  
When all hope was lost  
But time revolves  
I have to let go

One never meant to be

Give me something to return to in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life

We were left in this world for each other  
But I can't run from the fate  
I've been fighting for so long

Give me something to return to in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life

Give me something to return to in your heart  
I fear nothing but to leave here  
Without you for life

We were left in this world for each other  
But I can't run from the fate  
I've been fighting for so long

We were left in this world for each other  
I can't run from the fate  
I've been fighting for so long

* * *

**Prologue**

I stare at him as the words roll out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Oh, Éowyn, you know what I'm talking about!"

I turn away from him, inhale the cold air surrounding me, and start pacing up and down the room. As I stop, he looks at me, biting his lip. And as I don't react, he raises an eyebrow. "What? You honestly don't know?" he asks in irritation.

"N- I mean, yes. But that doesn't mean you're right!" He's beginning to annoy me.

"And what if I was, my Lady?"

"Oh, don't you 'lady' me! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he says calmly. He's still standing there, imperturbable. "And why not? You've been following me ever since I was healed! What am I saying – ever since you laid eyes on me! And then that kiss upon the walls of the city! Can't you give me a moment of peace, Steward?" I notice how contemptuous his title slips past my teeth, and I feel my cheeks slightly turning crimson at the thought – I don't even know why!

His face turns pale, but something in his eyes flashes. An almost green light, bright and dangerous. It scares me. I've never seen him angry, but I know he is now. And he hides it, that's even worse… "Very well," he speaks. "If you think about me that way…" He turns around and leaves my room. I sigh. Finally some peace and quiet.

I find myself missing his company – already? – but I won't give in! Oh no, he can solve his own problems!

How could he suggest I'm still in love with Aragorn? The fool! Aragorn's married, I'm not in love with a married man – at least, not any more! _Almost married_, I correct myself. I'd overheard a conversation between him and Gandalf – by accident – as he'd told the wizard of Arwen. Elrond of Rivendell's daughter.

I shiver as my thoughts wander on to the conversation with the steward. Why does it matter that much to him? Is he jealous? No! And yet, as the thought crosses my mind, I have a slight feeling I might be right.

Faramir jealous… Who would have thought that…

* * *

"Oh, the irritating… child…!" I groan. How could she deny it?

And she knows – or she should know – I feel something for her. That is something I can't deny any longer. Yes, I love this strange woman coming from the north, and she acts as stubborn as a mule! A mule? Even worse! As ugly as the Nazgûl! _Oh, praise the Valar that those creatures are dead_, I add in thoughts. And she had killed one… Thus, I can only acknowledge her valour and pride. She is a true Shieldmaiden.

I bite my lip again.

_As ugly as the Nazgûl_, I repeat to myself. Oh no, she isn't ugly. Far from it. She is a beautiful woman, so foreign to me. I am only used to dark skins and black hair. And she, with her pale skin and long, blond locks… I close my eyes, picturing her face as she'd looked at me only two minutes before. So stern, so reluctant. Yes, even her personality is different. While Gondorian women just cling to me like bees to honey and flowers, she walks away from me and ignores me – something I find very intriguing.

I sigh. She is in love with Aragorn, and I don't have a single chance. Everything was a lie. Even that kiss upon the walls of Minas Tirith, as I'd confessed my love to her. A lie? Yes, as I think about it, I know I'm right, even though I don't want to be. A lie.

I try to escape my thoughts and enter my room, searching for a document I lost yesterday. And then it crosses my mind, I left it at my office, so I take off looking for it, and I find it after a ten minutes search.

The bells announce noon. Oh no! I'm going to be late! I throw the document somewhere – wherever it wants to end up.

I rush into my room, and quickly change my clothes. My formal armour. I briefly glance into the mirror. It looks all right. I run my hand through my hair. Nonchalant. Yes, not too bad. I rush out of my room again, and then turn on my heels. My sword! I quickly pick it up and buckle it around my waist as I descend the stairs.

As I leave the steward's house – that is partly restored since the fire – I meet Húrin the Tall, Warden of the Keys. I mount my horse and together we start riding down into the city, followed by our 'entourage' – the greater part of it being soldiers. "Ah, Húrin! Beautiful day, is it not?" I smile.

"Yes, my friend, indeed. Ready to give up your position?" he grins. "Are you ready to give up yours?" I retort sharply, grinning as well.

He changes the subject. "I heard you and Lady Éowyn arguing this morning?"

"Oh," I sigh, "did you hear that?" It's a needless question, and yet it crosses my lips, to hide my feelings, I deem. "It wasn't important," I try to distract him.

"It sounded rather heatedly," Húrin muses. "But it doesn't matter, if you do not want to talk about it." "I'd rather not, my friend," I smile, grateful that he understands.

The bells are ringing again as we reach the fifth level, announcing the king's coming. I gently push my heels into my horse's flanks, to make him move a little faster.

* * *

Éomer looks up as an old woman gives me a flower. I smile at her, and she says something in her native language, which I can't fully understand, despite Faramir's lessons. I stop Windfola. "Excuse me? What were you saying?" I keep smiling.

Someone sees us. The girl walks towards us as the elder woman watches her hopefully. They start to talk in their own language again, and I recognize one or two words, no more.

I briefly glance over at Éomer, who's stopped Firefoot as well, a few metres before me. He's waiting for me, impatient as it seems. The younger girl smiles up to me. "She gives you the flowers for good luck." "Thank you," I say to the both of them.

The girl continues, "And she wishes you well with the Steward." "The Steward?" The girl nods. "Yes, my grandmother saw you upon the walls," she smiles, pointing at the elder woman.

"Oh," is the only thing I can utter. _Keep smiling_, I tell myself. "Thank you." I falter. "Now I've got to go, my brother's waiting." I point at Éomer. I say goodbye and ride towards Rohan's king.

"What took you so long? And what's that flower?" my brother asks instantly.

"She wanted to give me this for good luck," I smile, omitting what she'd said about Faramir. "I don't know what it means, actually."

"Maybe you should ask the steward," he says, "or the king." "Future king," I correct him grinning. "Fine, Éowyn," he groans, but I can see he enjoys seeing I am the 'old me' again, always sarcastic.

We spur our horses to keep up with the ceremony. Further down the road I can see Faramir and Húrin riding towards Aragorn, who rides ahead of the group returning from Cormallen.

I feel Éomer's gaze is rested upon me. "Why didn't you come to Cormallen?" I bite my lip. I had known he would ask me this, and yet I do not know what to answer. "I… My arm still hurt. And… Well, something else got in the way." I don't dare looking at him, so I avoid his gaze.

"Something got in the way? And what would that be? I mean, if it kept you from visiting your brother…" he doesn't finish the sentence. He grins, but I can see in his eyes he's serious. "Yes, I know… I'm sorry, Éomer! It was… quite foolish." Yes, it had been foolish, staying here for Faramir. And he had been right, saying I wanted to stay because of him – at least, that had been one of the reasons. There were more – I think. I realize I need to talk to the steward.

As we reach the citadel, I dismount and Éomer leads me to Aragorn, Faramir and Húrin, who are talking to each other. "We will talk about it after my coronation," I can hear Aragorn say. And then he turns to face me and my brother, and he hugs us both. As my chin briefly rests upon his shoulder, I can see Faramir pressing his lips together, and they become a thin line. I look at him to apologize, but he doesn't take notice – or he just doesn't want to.

When we walk into the citadel, Faramir's right beside me, and his hand brushes against mine for a second. We both look at each other in surprise. "I need to talk to you," I whisper. "Later," he whispers into my ear as I rush past him to follow my brother.

* * *

I wake up and think of what Éowyn said. She wants to talk to me. Maybe this will be all right, maybe we will work this out. I quickly splash some water in my face, and then dress.

I enter my office to keep up with my work, and reluctantly stare at the three piles of letters and documents my father's left untouched – although I can hardly believe that, a dutiful man as he was. I open the letters one by one, figuring I am steward now, so they are meant for me as well as they were for my father, and often find one dating from years ago.

After half an hour of work, someone knocks my door. "Come in." I don't feel like standing, so I do not move. That changes when Éowyn walks in. I straighten up, surprised, and stare at her. "Éowyn… I didn't expect you so soon…"

She smiles – and I melt – and says she just wanted to talk. "I know it's important," she adds. I'm still staring at her.

"Well, I'd love to, but I've got a lot of work." I falter. As I hear the words cross my lips I realize they were ill chosen and I want nothing more than to talk to her.

"Very well," she says, "I'll come back later." She turns around and leaves. I begin walking after her, but I know it's useless, so I try to focus on my work again.

I'm relieved when Aragorn comes in – as long as I'm rid of these papers for a moment. And we talk about our duties, my future king and I, and Aragorn asks me if I did not lose courage already, pointing at the piles of letters and paper. "It is my duty, my Lord," I shrug, "and I shall fulfil it."

He grins. "If everyone had your sense of duty, my Lord Steward, I would have no worries whatsoever." I raise an eyebrow. "And you do now, my Lord?"

Aragorn sighs. "Yes. At first, what kind of king will I be…? And will I bring Gondor peace and help my country recover?" He paused. "I guess, if I have people supporting me, helping me, it wouldn't be that hard."

"You will make a great king, my Lord, I'm sure," I interrupt him.

He smiles. "Thank you. But I have to ask you one thing…" When he stops, I scowl and look at him. "Yes?" Putting aside the dual feelings I have towards him – considering Éowyn – he really made me curious.

"Never mind," he said. "I'll get back to it after my coronation…" He looks outside through the window behind me, and I sense his uncertainty. Of becoming king, of becoming a leader. No, a leader is something he was already, but king… _It must be hard for him_, I muse. I nod, smiling at him. "You know, my Lord… I'd never thought I would become steward instead of my brother. And now I'm sitting here! I think, even though you knew what your fate was, it is a surprise for the both of us, becoming king, steward. So you are not the only one," I try to comfort him.

He smiles back a me. "Thank your, Faramir." And then he walks out, leaving me with my own thoughts.

* * *

I look at him from the corners of my eyes. He stands there, stern as always. Then I glance back at Aragorn. He sits upon his knee as he receives Gondor's crown. Gandalf smiles as he places the silver crown upon the new king's head. "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed."

Aragorn rises, turns to face the crowd. He starts to sing, the same song that his ancestor sang before him. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world," someone whispers in my ear, translating the song. I turn my head to look at the speaker, not knowing what to expect, only to find Legolas smiling at me. Éomer looks up as well, signalling us to be silent. I grin wryly and look at Aragorn again, who walks to the end of the courtyard, and disappears in between his people, passing beyond my sight. Éomer gestures towards him and offers me his arm, and together we follow Aragorn, brother and sister. Legolas follows as well, and when I glance over my shoulder, I can see Faramir walking next to Húrin.

Later that evening, they hold a feast to celebrate Aragorn's coronation. His personal friends had been invited to celebrate in some hall – I don't know the name, if it even has a name – but we also wander around on the courtyard. Beneath us, I can see the people of Minas Tirith celebrating, and there are lights everywhere, and they are singing and dancing and there's even a small firework to announce festivities. I lean over the wall to look at it properly, and Aragorn comes to stand next to me.

"Beautiful, is it not?" he whispers, leaning upon his elbow. "Those lights."

"Yes, my Lord," I stammer.

He smiles. "Come, come, not so formal, Éowyn."

"You are king now," I shrug. "You deserve to receive some respect."

He grins. "I will get enough respect and adoration for a while, let us postpone that for now." For a moment, there's nothing but silence forming a wall in between us. I desperately look for something to talk about. And as nothing better crosses my mind, I begin talking about the battle at the Black Gate. "How was it?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but someone calls him. "I'm sorry, Éowyn, I have to go. Duties," he adds, rolling his eyes. We both laugh. And then he leaves me, and I keep looking down.

"Éowyn?" I turn around. Faramir is standing right behind me.

"Yes?" I can't help it, but it sounds arrogant. Too arrogant.

He raises an eyebrow, almost unnoticeable. "You wanted to talk to me?" He comes to stand next to me, and turns to me, leaning against the wall.

My gaze leaves his face, I glance at the people dancing and cheering behind him, and then I turn around again, leaning upon the wall, looking at the people in the city below us. "I… When I went down into the city to greet my brother as he came back from Cormallen, and we rode back towards the city, and old woman gave me this." I murmur, but he heard every word, I can see it as he frowns, giving me a curious look. I reach down my belt, revealing the flower I had kept safe with me. "She started talking in your strange language, I didn't understand a thing." I choose to omit the part where she wished me good luck, it's too much to bare. I won't be able to resist when he would smile, and I know exactly what he would say. _And would you want to be seen with the steward? Would you want people to wish you well, to wish us well? _

He starts grinning. "What?" I ask confused.

"Do you even know what that is?" he asks. I scowl. "No." His eyes light up for a moment – or is that my imagination? "This is the flower we, Gondorians, often use for our weddings. I will spare you the name, since you think my native language is so dreadful." I blush. I hadn't meant it that way. He gives me his half-smile – and I melt. "I wonder why she gave you that." But I know he knows. It's a needless question.

I sigh, deciding to tell him the entire story. "Well, her granddaughter came towards us, and she translated what the old woman said. She said her grandmother gave me the flowers for good luck and wished me well with the steward." My cheeks turn crimson again, more red than before, and I'm grateful for the shadows falling upon my face, hoping he can't see I'm blushing.

"Ah," he says. "I daresay that good luck was meant for your wedding, and I'm guessing she thought that it would be with the steward," he adds, as if he himself isn't here. Or as if he isn't the steward, but another man. Then he looks down on me, and his eyes light up again, and I can see his perfectly formed, white teeth glittering in the soft moonlight, as the bright moon climbs up the sky, making me forget about the sunlight just before. In fact, Faramir makes me forget everything. No more people feasting and drinking, no more Éomer – yes, even Rohan seems to fade. Aragorn is already gone, nothing but a shadow in my mind.

"And would you want my people – and your people – to wish us well, my Lady? Would you want them to say: 'There goes the steward of Gondor, and there goes the White Lady of Rohan by his side'?" He says exactly what I had expected, and I smile.

"Maybe I do, my Lord."

He frowns. I guess this isn't the answer he'd expected.

"Faramir…"

The look on his face keeps me silent at once.

"Éowyn," he whispers, "do you not love me, or will you not?"

The direct question startles me. "I… I…" I falter. "I do not know, my Lord."

"Just call me by my name, please," he smiles. He takes my hand. I can't bear it, he keeps acting so sweet, and I only seem to avoid him!

I see my brother rushing past us, glancing at us. His eyes give away a question. I shake my head, but see him hesitating. His armour shines in the white moonlight, and for a moment, I can understand very well that the ladies of Gondor and Rohan haunt his steps, wanting to be noticed by him. He takes off, after one last look over his shoulder. I know he only wants to protect me, and wants me to be happy and safe, but sometimes it gets annoying.

Faramir glances over his shoulder, quickly letting go of my hand. "Did your brother see us?"

"I don't think he did," I shrug. "But Faramir…"

He looks at me, studying my face intently. "Yes, Éowyn?" Oh, his voice, the way he says my name… I'm melting again… "Will you answer my question?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to answer." I answer frankly and shake my head.

I can see a fading smile touching the corners of his mouth, but I lift my gaze higher, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, he lowers his head. His warm breath reaches my face, caressing my cheek, as he bends over to find me. He kisses me. His lips are firmly pressed onto mine. As I widen my eyes in shock, his mouth lets go of me for a moment, and touches my lips once more – even more firmly this time. Something asks me to pull back. My heart begs me to let him kiss me – does it?

I feel how he hesitates. His beautiful grey-blue eyes – is there a glimpse of brown and green in them? – are staring at me. So sweet and soft, as if they reflect his soul and inner thoughts – which I can't see through at all.

Even more sudden than he had started, he pulls back. My lips are tingling. His kiss is softer than I remember.

His hand lets go of mine – I hadn't even noticed he'd grabbed it.

Suddenly he seems to doubt his actions. "I'm sorry, Éowyn, I shouldn't have…"

I smile. I don't even know why, but without thinking of the consequences, without listening to reason, I take his hand, caressing it. And I reach up to kiss him.

I blush. I didn't mean it that way.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey!  
You guys, now I'm beginning to doubt myself… Is (e.g.) 'I hadn't had' correct? Not too much 'have'? :D I started wondering xD  
Anyway, here's chapter 1 (finally!)  
Sorry it took so long, we just got a new computer - and I have to share it with my sisters, so lately I couldn't write a lot.  
If you're interested; I'll try to continue my other stories and post new chapters - but it can take a while :s  
And I'm going to France, so I don't know when I'll be able to write again.  
Oh, and I started chapter 1 later then my prologue, some weeks have passed since the kiss (prologue).  
And I'll TRY to put a verse out of the song that fits the chapter in the title (here: give me something to return to in your heart; that fits quite well, I guess, considering she's in Rohan - hope I didn't say too much, you'd notice anyway :D)  
Repeat: I'll TRY, but I don't know if every chapter will have a fitting line (maybe I could get something elsewhere, in that case).  
And I don't own the song, so neither the sentences! Nor LOTR!  
Whatever, I'll stop bothering you.  
Start reading & enjoy!  
As always, comments are appreciated, so please comment! :)  
x**_

**Chapter 1**

**Give me something to return to in your heart**

I wake up, eyes staring wide into the dark room. When they get somewhat used to the dark, I can distinguish the wooden walls, my desk, my wardrobe,… from each other. Something tickles my arm. The warm blankets covering me, made of a wolf's skin. The fur caresses my arm. I close my eyes, imagining it's Faramir's hand caressing me. I relive the perfect moments when he moves towards me and then presses his lips upon mine.

The door opens, interrupting my beautiful memories, and a servant-girl comes in. I turn around, now facing the door, and lean upon my elbow, looking at her. "I… My Lord Éomer asked me to tell you breakfast is ready," she whispers. "I'm coming," I smile. I have never seen her in my life, I now realize. Maybe she started working in Meduseld after the War, and I was too dreamy to notice.

I refuse to get up right now.

After that kiss, my mind had been filled with only one thought: Faramir, Faramir, Faramir, Faramir, Faramir, Faramir. "Faramir…" His name is like a sigh, a whisper, the wind blowing through my hair. One little word comforting me when I lose hope – and why should I lose hope, when my entire life seems perfect? _No, not perfect_, I realize. Éomer still doesn't know about Faramir. I hadn't had the courage to tell him – why should I destroy his dream of us being together and happy here at Edoras? I hadn't dared to tell him I found true love in Minas Tirith. And even if I had – I still would not have been able to do so, because when he'd returned from Cormallen, and after that evening when we stood under the bright moon and the stars when I had admitted to Faramir and to myself I loved him and we'd kissed, Éomer had been consumed by his duties, and he hadn't had time for me – even though I could see he wanted to spend time with me then. But right now, he tries to combine his duties with his family – meaning me – and that seems to work out perfectly.

Finally, I get up and dress, and leave for the main hall of Meduseld.

Coming back to Rohan had been heaven and hell at the same time. I remember that, when we left Minas Tirith, I kept staring at the city, thinking to see Faramir standing upon the wall before the Houses of Healing – but it could have been any man.

When I enter the main hall, Éomer is waiting for me, sitting at the table. "Good morning, Éowyn. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, fine." He straightens up and gently kisses my cheek. I'm surprised. Éomer had never really been a sensitive man – did something change him? He notices the confused expression upon my face. "I'm just glad you're back," he says, to explain. "Me too," I say – but I know that's not the entire truth.

Either way, breakfast is amazing. It's great to eat some Rohirric food after the sometimes somewhat too refined Gondorian meals.

Éomer takes me to his office afterwards, and shows me the numerous papers and reports he has to read. "I don't know where to begin," he sighs – with a touch of humour in his tone, but I know he's serious. I feel sorry for him. He doesn't know a thing about ruling and Rohan is a mess – to be honest. I recall him roaming our lands – _too long_, I think, _too long has he been the Third Marshal of the Mark_. I, on the other hand, had learned a few things while taking care of uncle. I know something, but not everything, yet, maybe that is enough to teach Éomer. He will have to rule alone, someday, without me. Perhaps he will have a queen by his side, then, and he will not need my help any more.

"Listen, Éomer," I start. "Maybe… Well, I've learned something whilst taking care of uncle; I saw him writing and signing documents – when he was able to," I have to add to my great regret. "Maybe I can teach you what I know?"

He smiles down on me. "Yes, Éowyn, I'd love that. Thank you." "No problem," I shrug, but seeing his eyes light up gives me more satisfaction than I'd ever dare to admit.

We spend the next days going through the documents, and with Éomer I think of ways to help our people.

Almost every day – as frequent as possible – I receive a letter from Faramir. He is rebuilding Minas Tirith and Osgiliath.

In one of his letters, he wrote:

_I think, now, I understand why you needed to talk to me that night. As that woman gave you the flower, you realized you made a mistake, didn't you, love?_

It made me laugh, but he was right, of course. He's always right – nearly always.

He tells me he misses me, and how he tries to make the changes in his kingdom worthy for Gondor and its history. I'm sure he can do it, yet he's so uncertain about his work as steward.

When I wake up, the morning of the sixth day we're in Rohan, Éomer sits next to me in an armchair. "Oh, Éomer! You startled me," I mutter.

"Sorry," he says. "I need your help again." He pauses, so I give him a curious look. "Yes?"

"Our people… Our food-reserves are running out… If we don't act, they will starve." He bites his lip. "What can I do?" His buries his head in his hands. "There's so much that needs to be done, I don't know where to begin!" I lay a hand upon his shoulder. "Stay calm, Éomer. Our people will not be helped if you start panicking… Send riders, let them report which villages are destroyed. Try to save the crops still left, and if it will not be enough, ask for help. Contact Aragorn… Maybe Gondor has some reserves left to help us?"

He grins wryly. "You really like Gondor, don't you?"

I frown. "Why do you say so?"

"You wanted to stay there. Well, at least you kept looking at Minas Tirith when we left. And now you want to ask them for aid?"

"Why not? We share an alliance. There's nothing wrong with asking. And if you don't want to bother Gondor, you could ask the Elves."

"Gondor's fine," he grins. "And since you're doing the paperwork, why don't you write Aragorn a letter right away?"

"Just this once then… Oh, I'm too good for this world – always giving in."

He laughs. "Of course, Éowyn…" Ah, sarcasm. How I've missed that. Éomer runs his hand through his hair, and the gesture makes me think of Faramir – he does that often; I love it when he strikes his hair, or mine. He straightens up and walks outside, to call Gamling. And I get up since I'm awake anyway. I start writing a letter to Aragorn.

_Hail, Elessar, King of Gondor,_

_You have my respect for ever, you know, my liege. And Rohan is very grateful for everything you already did to help us, but my country needs to ask you one more favour._

_Maybe it has reached your ears already how Éomer King, my dearest brother, is trying to rebuild our country. He needs your help, my liege. We have lost our farms, our villages, our people and the survivors will need food supplies to stay alive._

_Please, if you can, give us any food reserves you have – those you can spare, of course. _

_We would be most grateful._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan._

I re-read it. It is quite short, but good enough. At least that's taken care of. I seal the letter. Now I have to find a courier to cross the distance, and deliver my letters: the one for Aragorn and another one for Faramir.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!  
Sorry it took so long, had several things & ideas on my mind :)  
It's also shorter than Éowyn's previous chapter, but I hope you will forgive me for that ;p  
Chapter title comes from the song 'Eyes Of The Devil' by Seether**_

**_Have fun reading and please review! :)_**

_**Explanations: Ce i velethril cuil nîn : You are the love of my life**_

**Chapter 2**

**I notice the season's ripe for change**

I take the next one off the pile. Father sure had let his work accumulating. A letter dating back to a year earlier! From uncle. I doubt. Should I open this letter? It was destined for my father. I open it after a slight hesitation – after all, it was for the _Steward of Gondor_, and that's who I am. It says how the Prince of Dol Amroth reported his city did well and he had no urgent Orc-problems. And he asked how his cousins were. Underneath the letter, he said how sorry he was for his sister's death – my mother's death? I check the date. It was the day mother had died. Would uncle have sent him his condolences every year? I wonder how father would have reacted reading this. Would he have been unhappy being remembered of his wife's death? Or wouldn't he have mind?

I look at the next letter – only delivered two minutes ago. The royal seal of Rohan stares at me – or, more precisely, I stare at the seal. I open it, and see the name underneath. Éowyn, telling me she arrived safely. I begin writing one back.

_My dearest Éowyn,_

_As you can see, I received your letter. Here in Gondor, everything is calm again. People are mourning, but they are also grateful to see the line of kings has been repaired, and to have their friends and family close again, without any wars to threaten them. And, of course, they have a wonderful steward to help them.  
_  
I grin. She will complain again, about my 'enormous ego'.

Someone knocks the door. Aragorn opens it. "Can I come in?"

I quickly turn the letter, the written side down, and rise. "Of course, my King. Please, sit."

Aragorn shakes his head, saying he'd rather stand. "I have received word from Lady Éowyn of Rohan," he states. I raise an eyebrow. "She asks to help her people, to give them food. I take it we can miss some?" Aragorn continues.

I quickly search for some documents, and as I don't find them, I lean back. "I can't find it anywhere, but considering our last reports – at least, what I can recall – we can miss some food, yes."

"Something else? Surely, there must be something else we can give them? They helped us defending Minas Tirith, and rode with us to the Black Gate…"

"And what would you suggest, my Lord? Gondor has suffered too, and, how much I want to help them, we can't afford to lose our resources. At least, not all of them."

"Nay, we can't. I'm sorry if I troubled you, Faramir. Please, continue with what you were doing, and I'll make sure Rohan will receive what they've asked for."

"All right, my liege. Good day," I murmur as I straighten up, and I bow slightly as Aragorn leaves. Then I sink down again, finishing the letter:

_Aragorn just came in, love, and he told me of your letter. I'm sure we can give you some food, but to my regret, I fear Gondor cannot afford to lose any more, so that will be the only help I – we – can give you. I hope you won't blame me for it._

_Meanwhile, I am trying to rebuild Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, and it seems to be going quite well. Rath Dínen is fully restored from the fire, and so is my house. I really hope you will be here soon, Éowyn, and that I will be able to show you everything I did; the things we created, I and Elessar. And I hope you will like it, that you will think it is worthy of Gondor._

_And that you will be here to tell me that you still want to be with me, that you still want to go to Ithilien with me._

_Yes, Éowyn, sometimes I find myself wondering how I could ever be good enough to love you. How you could ever have felt I was good enough. But I cannot allow myself to drift away in my mind, to lose myself in these ridiculous questions. Fact is that you healed my pain, and I am very grateful you did, and I hope I healed you too._

_I pray that this letter reaches you soon, and that I will be able to travel to Edoras soon – since my king will leave for Rohan to attend Théoden's funeral. And I shall be there as well, if my duties will not keep me from it._

_Ce i velethril cuil nîn__,_

_Faramir._

I leave my office after sealing the letter, and take it with me. I'm tired of reading those old letters anyway. I head for the citadel, hoping to find Aragorn again. And yes, the king is there, with his wife. I bow. "My King and Queen."

Arwen smiles – she always seems so happy, despite the fact she gave up immortality to be with Aragorn, but probably that's why she's so happy. Would Éowyn be this happy to be with me as well? I can't help myself, I'm always thinking of her. "Ah, Faramir, it's been ages since I've seen you," Elessar grins.

"Yes, indeed, my Lord," I say, grinning as well. "But I wondered, did you already send a messenger to Rohan?"

Aragorn looks up. "No, I was about to do so. Why?"

"I've got a letter that needs to go to Edoras."

"For Éomer?" Elessar smiles. "Or for Éowyn?"

"It's a friend's," I shrug, figuring they don't need to know. After all, it is _my_ private life! "Will you give it to the courier? It will be easier if I send it along," I add and hand over the letter. Aragorn looks at it intently. "A friend's… With the seal of stewards on it?" he notices.

I groan. "It's private."

"Yes, of course." Not really convincing.

"Come, dear," Arwen interferes. "Stop teasing him."

"Wise words, my Lady," I retort. "If you'd excuse me." I leave the hall as Aragorn nods and leave for my study.

Haleth passes me, an elder woman that helps in the houses of healing. I have to restrain myself not to laugh as I think of what Éowyn told me several weeks ago.

_She wandered off towards my office then, but she did not find me there. She walked through the arcade that lead to the houses of healing. Haleth, one of the women that took care for her at the time, bumped into her. "Lady Éowyn! You must rest!" The elder woman frowned and pressed her lips together. "My Lord Faramir will not like it when you become ill again!" _Ah, Haleth, such a sweet woman thinking of how I might be worried!

_Éowyn froze then, she told me. How did she know? Haleth seemed to read her mind. "Everyone can see it, m'Lady. You smile too much." _

"_What?" _

"_Towards him, that is," she continued as if Éowyn had never interrupted. She pulled Éowyn by the shoulder, towards her room. "Now, go to sleep, my Lady. You need to rest."_

_Éowyn sighed, laid down and shoved the letter underneath her pillow – I_ had sent her that, proving that I can be quite serious; she challenged me on an afternoon when I kept making fun of her, and I must say, that letter proved her wrong: I am no child. Ha!_ Haleth saw her hiding the letter. "A letter from your brother? Or a love letter?" she grinned. "He's a fine man, if I may say so, m'Lady." _Of course I am! And I will gladly continue saying that if it drives Éowyn mad – I love to see her looking at me that irritated, and I love making it up to her even more.

"_Yes, I know, Haleth, he is. But that does not mean I'm in love," my love tried to conceal. "Why do you insinuate such things?"_

"_You need not deny it. These eyes are old, but they still see a lot. He will make you happy, that I can see as well." _Of course I will!

"_I'm sure he will." Éowyn couldn't 'lie' any more. "And now be silent about it. It isn't necessary for the entire court to know!"_

"_If they don't know it already…" the woman murmured._

"_Then, at least don't spoil the surprise for my brother," Éowyn groaned before falling asleep._

Éowyn told me when she walked into my office the day after:

_She walked in, a smile upon her face. "How are you, Steward?"_

"_Fine. Reading some old documents…" _

_She walked over to my chair, quickly ran her hands through my hair and kissed me on the mouth. Then she gazed upon the letter I was holding. "What's that?"_

"_Nothing," I murmured, turning it away from her. "Are you feeling better?" She bit her lip thinking of how she'd been sick again. "Yes. What will you be doing today?"_

"_Enjoying myself talking to you?" She grinned, took my hand and dragged me along towards the gardens of the houses of healing, where we sat so often. She spoke of how Haleth had found out about us. "Yes, she's curious," I smiled. _

"_You know her?" she asked in amusement. _

"_Hmmm. She often looked after me when I was little."_

"_And you brother?"_

"_Too. But she loved me," I grinned. _

_She sighed. "Are you starting all over again? You have serious issues!" _That's what I meant with her complaining about my 'enormous ego'-problems. Can you blame me?

"_What?" I asked her. "Don't insult me!"_

"_You have to do something about your humility."_

"_I'm only joking, Éowyn." I laughed out loud._

"_I know. I love the fact that I'm one of the few who know your humorous side." She grinned and I kissed her. "Yes, consider yourself happy."_

_We walked towards the walls then, looking down on Minas Tirith below. Shadows fell upon us and fear took my heart to look evil in the eyes again, but it were the eagles. "The Dark Lord is defeated!" they shouted across the city. Éowyn laughed. "Finally some luck!" And she kissed me upon his mouth, for the entire city to see. _

"_Éowyn, they might be staring at us."_

"_Why should I care?"_

_And I laughed and kissed her back, and I did not mind people shouting towards us. Éowyn waved and I was glad to see her happiness and crazy smile._

_Then I pointed to the east. "Look. The Shadow disappears." The red sky turned from purple to blue again, and the dark air began retreating. "I'd love to see Sauron fall right now."_

"_Me too. He has destroyed our lives long enough."_

_Great joy took over me. There I stood, watching evil fail, with the woman I loved – and still love – next to me._

_The very next day we stood upon the wall again, and the horizon seemed fully healed, the red scars had disappeared. _

_I pulled her back and went to sit in the garden again. _

"_I received a letter from my brother," she'd said at length. "He wants me to leave for Cormallen."_

"_When do you leave?"_

"_I do not know. I- No that doesn't matter," she quickly added, but I had seen the doubt in her eyes._

"_And do you want to go?" I asked, carefully not to insult her._

"_Nay, I do not desire to celebrate their victory."_

"_Your brother's or Aragorn's?" She looked up to me in confusion. "I believe you do not want to greet Aragorn to acknowledge his valour," I continued._

"_Maybe I do not."_

"_Or maybe you do not want to celebrate the victory you think you should be part of? Or maybe you just want to stay with me." I added smiling. _

_She took my hand and pinched it. _

"_Maybe."_

In fact, I had teased her a great deal. But I don't think she minds. It is how we act when we're close to each other. I harass her with pleasure and then take pleasure in making up to her – preferably with the right amount of humour.

I enter my room, thinking of the letter I wrote her this morning. _And I shall be there as well, if my duties will not keep me from it. _I shouldn't have said that! It's too much- too formal. As if I don't want to see her. Of course I want to see her! She's the only thing that gets me through this mess in which I have to read and sign countless documents. She's the only 'thing' that I can look forward to. She makes me want to live in Ithilien without being homesick for Minas Tirith – or at least, not too much. But we both have our duties to fulfil towards our country.

That doesn't matter. I will see her again and will officially ask Éomer for permission to marry her. And then there will be nothing to worry about – only being together will matter. Nothing will prevail us from being happy ever again. And I swear an oath to that at the very moment, here and now. We shall be happy, I will do anything in my power to make Éowyn happy.


	4. Chapter 3

**I know it's getting a little tedious, but it'll get better, I promise :) **

**Sorry for the late update and all the flashbacks. Hope you like them anyway :) **

**Chapter 3**

**And the day pressed on like crushing weights**

Éomer's problems are far worse than I could have ever imagined. And it are not only _his_ problems, they are mine as well. We, the only remaining of the House of Eorl, are the only ones who can help our people. We've got no other choice, there are no other options.

The only things that can really make me laugh right now, are Faramir's letters. He nearly always tells me something hilarious that happen in Minas Tirith or Osgiliath. Nearly always, because, next to his 'hidden humorous personality', he can also be very serious. I have experienced that myself. The things that are not funny, mostly concern his father, his brother, Aragorn, me or Ithilien. (Although he sometimes laughs about Ithilien when he tells me about the time he was captain there, and about all the idiotic things his soldiers did then.) Sometimes, when I think I know everything about him, he completely surprises me the next moment. Sometimes, next to the funny and serious stories, he just tells me the things he's got on his mind. Which, again, mostly concern his father, his mother, his brother and me – seldom it's about Ithilien, if it is, only about future Ithilien, _our_ future Ithilien.

But that is not something he often talks about. I think it's because it is not even certain we'll even _go_ to Ithilien.

Did I ever mention _why_ we want to go to Ithilien? No? I think I should, then.

I was the night Aragorn and Arwen married.

_After dancing with__ Elphir, the oldest son of the Prince of Dol Amroth, Aragorn danced with me, tel__ling me how happy he was. _It seemed as if he pitied me. Little did he know he didn't have to. I was happy, with Faramir. _And I didn't want his pity, but I cautiously kept my mouth shut. After Aragorn, Éomer danced with me. I gladly embraced him when he walked towards me. "I really missed you, Éomer."_

_He smiled, and added proudly, "Like the dress?"_

"_Ah, it's yours?" I had wondered where that dress had come from. I kissed his cheek. "It's wonderful, brother. And so light. Different from Rohirric dresses, they're much heavier – and warmer."_

"_Yes, they are. I bought it here in Minas Tirith. Thought the colour would suit you well." Yes, I thought so as well. The soft, red colour was beautiful._

_And then, as Éomer and I parted, I finally got the chance to dance with Faramir. I was surprised at seeing his elegance – although Éomer had surprised me far more; I had never (maybe never is exaggerated) seen my brother dance before, let alone this… perfect. "You dance well, my Lord," I said to Faramir._

"_Ha, better than my cousin?" he asked. I grinned. It was as if he and Elphir had some sort of bet going on, they always wanted to be better than the other._

"_Yes, but he's younger than you," I teased. _

"_Should I be offended, my Lady?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Nay, my Lord, and if I could, I would kiss you now to prove it, but I'm afraid my brother is around." Bad move, I now realize. _

_He frowned. "Don't you want him to know about us?"_

"_Not yet. Besides, it's fun to keep it a secret," I laughed, not thoroughly convinced myself, I think. _

"_Hmmm… But if Haleth knows, how long will it take before all of Middle-Earth knows I love you?" he smiled. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Meet me outside, I've got something to tell you."_

_As we stopped dancing, I drunk some more wine since I was thirsty. He was playing with his cup, rolling it from one hand to another over the table. His eyes followed me as I walked out and waited for him. He soon followed and took my hand, leading me to the end of the courtyard. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Faramir?"_

_He started immediately, the flood of words startled me. "Aragorn said that I remain steward, and his counsellor. He said that, as long as his line will last, I and my descendants will remain stewards. I can rebuild Minas Morgul, and it shall be Minas Ithil again. And I will chase the darkness and filth of the Witch-king of Angmar away. He made me Prince of Ithilien!" He took me into his arms and spun me around. "That's wonderful," I laughed._

"_Yes, it is," he said, laughing as well. And, Éowyn, Ithilien needs a Princess." He let me go, searched his pocket and opened his hand to reveal a ring. I gasped for breath, then. "No, Faramir… I can't… We can't…"_

"_Hush," he laid a finger upon my lips. "I know what you're going to say. Your country needs you, and I'm needed here, with my people. But I hoped that, if we both are free of duties whatsoever… you will marry me, Éowyn?" His eyes were shining, looking at me with so much love in them._

_After all the uncertainty, after every breath we had taken together, standing on the walls of the city, worrying if we would ever wake up without the shadow of Mordor again, this was more perfect than anything I could have ever dreamt of._

"_Of course I want to marry you, Faramir!" _

_He smiled and kissed me. "I will ask your brother, if there is nothing to bind us to our countries any more," he said as we finally let go of each other. He shoved the ring over my ring finger, but it was too big, so he put it on my middle finger. "I had to guess how small your fingers are," he grinned as in apologizing._

_I stared at it. It was a silver ring with one yellow gem in it. "It's absolutely beautiful, Faramir! That must have cost you a fortune."_

"_The smith is an old friend of mine. Served in Ithilien," he shrugged. "And Gimli gave me the stone, straight out of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. It reminded me of your hair." He smiled. "Look inside." As I did, I found some words engraved in the silver. __Haryalyë melmenya. I__ smiled. "What does that mean?"_

"_You have my love. It's Quenya." He paused, and added, "Just look at it as a sign of my love for you."_

"_And I've got nothing to give you!"_

"_You don't need to, Éowyn."_

_Éomer called me from inside, his voice carrying far in the thin air of the evening._

"_Meet me tomorrow morning in the gardens of the Houses," I said. Then I'll give you something so that you'll never forget the beautiful moments we shared here in Minas Tirith." He quickly kissed me. "Now, go, your brother needs you."_

What can I say but repeat we were and are happy? The moment Faramir proposed to me is probably the most perfect, until now, that is. And yet… I cannot help but thinking of the horrors I saw the day I slew the Witch-king. And what I've been through before. But Faramir helped me. And I know we're meant to be. Everything that happened before, we can overcome all of it. Together.

But that does not finish my story. Those are things that shall happen in the future, and now, I am looking back, at the past.

_Faramir went to the Houses of Healing, just as I had asked him to do. I was late. When __I showed up, I wore his mother's cloak he'd given me._

"_Here. I want to return this to you."_

_He frowned. "No. Keep it."_

"_Nay. My brother would think it strange, and besides, it is not suitable for a Lady of Rohan."_

"_Well, Éowyn, in all this time I've never heard you say Rohan's less than Gondor," he said, a faint smile touching the corners of his mouth, perfect lips curving._

"_That's not what I'm saying. It would just suit the Lady of Ithilien better," I retorted._

"_Then I shall give it to you when we get married – if we will."_

"_We will," I reassured him. _

"_Just wear it today, Éowyn. I will take it to my room when we part."_

_I nodded, and signalled him to be silent. "Now, this is my gift to you." I gave him a dagger. It had the typical gold coloured Rohirric hilt, with horses and other graceful ornaments, dark brown straps wrapped around it. "Be careful, it was my father's. And my grandfather's. And his father's, and his father's,…"_

"_Éomer knows you're giving me this?"_

"_No, but he saw me taking it this morning. I wore it as Dernhelm. And now I want you to wear it."_

"_And Éomer?"_

"_I'll think of something." I kissed his cheek. "Just keep it. It's my way to say how much I love you… before I leave."_

_He rose, and as he buckled the dagger around his waist he frowned. "When shall you leave?"_

_I straightened up as well. "We're leaving for Rohan soon." _

_He frowned. "Soon?"_

_I bit my lip. "Tomorrow. I didn't want to tell you, but… Éomer has to restore the kingdom, and Théoden King's funeral approaches…" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he saw I felt sad thinking of uncle. He told me it made him think of that which he'd forgotten some time ago. "Come, I want to show you something," he said._

_He walked further down the Sixth Level, and showed me a small door. A guard stopped us. "You shall not enter the Closed Door."_

_Faramir stretched out to his full length – which is quite impressive. "I am the Steward of Gondor, hence you will open it." The guard swallowed. "I am sorry, my Lord, I did not recognize you… What about her?" He looked at me, suspicion in his gaze. "She's with me. Let us pass." Reluctantly, the guard took the key and opened the door._

_There was a broad, stone bridge that reached out for Mindolluin. On the mountain pass between Minas Tirith and Mount Mindolluin laid a building. To Faramir, it was a sad sight, and he said he felt himself growing cold. "Rath Dínen," he whispered. "The Silent Street." I took his hand. His tone expressed grief and pain, it said more than he hath ever told me. "We need not go there, my love," I said._

"_I know. And not likely would I return or go inside, but I wanted to show you. Don't ask me why," he added quickly. "For I do not know why."_

"_If it makes you feel better knowing you showed me, then I do not mind; but if it will cause you to be unhappy again, then I wish I would never have followed you here."_

_He smiled. "It eases my heart, Éowyn, to know that you saw what I fear, or feared, as you wish. Now, let us leave this forsaken place, even though they are the tombs of my forefathers." I pinched his hand. "You forefathers could not be more proud of their steward." He smiled and led me outside. "They've started to rebuild the steward's house, after that fire. Do you want to see it?" he asked, wanting to change the subject._

_I shook my head. "The sun will descend soon enough. Tomorrow, as the first sunlight appears, we will leave for Rohan." He bit his lip. "Just take me somewhere quiet," I said. He nodded, and guided me to the fourth level of the city. Some places, the burns were clear for all to see, wounds the city had gotten at the battle for Middle-Earth. _

_People were staring at the captain and the white lady, so he took a small street away from the main road. "You should never have kissed me upon the walls," he turned to me. "Everyone's watching us…"_

"_That does not bother me, my Lord. I just don't feel like Éomer needs to know."_

"_And why not, my love?" I frowned as he called me 'love'. "Shht, your people do not need to know either! What if Éomer hears a-" He groaned. "Éowyn! Why do you not want Éomer to know I love you, that you love me?"_

_I laid my hand upon his chest, which he gently covered with his. "At first, I didn't have the time to tell him yet." I paused. "And besides… He has lost so many. Our parents, then Théodred, and in his stead he now became king. He feels that it should have been our cousin getting that honour, he'd want it to be Théodred riding through the gates of Edoras. And then… Théoden King's death… Last but not least, he thought he'd lost me on Pelennor. I do not want to cause him that pain again."_

_I let my hand slip through his large fingers and pulled it back._

_He brought me to a small courtyard. There stood some trees, casting a shadow upon our faces as sunset approached. We sat down against one of them, bark pricking in my neck. I sighed. "I do not want Éomer to think he is losing me again, and if I would tell him of you, he would surely think I would abandon him, and our people. And yet, my sweet Faramir, I want to be with you."_

"_But you will always be with me, Éowyn," he whispered. "I will always wait for you, no matter what. And even if the years pass by, and every day, every hour, will last an age, I will think of you and wait. If I would die, by the sword or by age, the last word crossing my lips would be you name." He kissed me on the forehead and let his fingers softly trace my cheeks."Even if we would never be together, my spirit would always be with you, and I would find you somehow, in this world or another… You made my life worth living again, Éowyn. How many times do I have to tell you before you will understand?"_

"_Do not tell me. For I already know," I said sadly, "and I would naught want to stay in Rohan for ever. I will find my way back to Gondor. To you."_

_He rose, and pulled me up to my feet. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around me. I was startled by the sudden action, but my hands grasped his chest. He whispered how he'd miss me._

_He kissed me once more, a long, deep, soft kiss, as if he already felt his heart emptying at the thought I had to leave. As we finally parted, I pinched his hand and left him, a single tear finding its way down to the ground as it left my eye._

_That kiss had felt like it'd lasted for ever, but it already seemed nothing to the fact we'd be apart._

I shiver thinking of that moment. An enormous feeling of happiness and sorrow takes over me then.

I don't know why.


End file.
